


Childhood's Repetition

by Mithril_P_Adament



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Gingiva (RPG Maker Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithril_P_Adament/pseuds/Mithril_P_Adament
Summary: It will just repeat over and over. I will stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had. Leid is my Bloodborne character. This may tie in with another story I'm working on as Leid is one of the main characters in it, so this is kinda his origin story (it will make sense when and if I post the other story)

My eyes were open, no matter what path I took it would always repeat. The Hunt, the death, the despair. It would simply repeat. As it has many times now. Countless times have I repeated this night, either taking Gherman's place or awaking to the next day, though it mattered not. The knowledge forgotten each and every time. But this time, something wasn't right. I held on to the Insight I had acquired, the knowledge of men who had lost their minds simply because a humans mind could not comprehend it. This lead me to regain my memory of the previous cycle.

The people that would just pass should I fail to intervene or assist them. The umbilical cords, that is what I needed, how I managed to get that from the mess of inhuman knowledge I had in my head was beyond me. But, I knew where to find them. Mergos Wet Nurse, Iosefka, the old hunters workshop. Consuming them would push my understanding past that of a normal person, though would it drive me mad? After all was said and done, I was laying on the ground cold when the doll picked me up.

I understood all the knowledge I couldn't wrap my head around before. I also learned that Yharnm was stuck in an endless cycle, the night would repeat forever. As it has been for hundreds of years. It didn't affect the Moon Presence so now I had the power to stop it, though I couldn't save everyone within its walls. However, I could save the few people who I knew were not too far gone. I assumed my old human form "What are you going to do?" The doll asked. "Something that should have been done already."

"Mister hunter, have you seen my mum? She left to look for daddy and hasn't returned." This girl always met her end in the sewers, this time however I would make sure she was safe. "I'll look for her, however you need to come with me." "Normal people aren't supposed to go out on the night of the hunt. My parents told me." She was hesitant, which was understandable. "I'm going to take you to the cathedral ward. You're dad works for the church right? That means it would be much safer there. And you're father would go to the church before heading home." I could barely keep my façade, knowing damn well he was lost and her mother was already dead. "Are you certain?" She inquired "Yes, I am sweetie" "...then I guess I'll go with you." "Hold my hand" 

I lead her through the shortcuts I had already opened leading her to the only safe place left. "Listen, I'm going to go look for your daddy and mum, okay? That man may look scary but he is actually really nice, DO NOT leave this place." "Alright mister hunter, oh! Take this. Mom was so silly running off without it. And she wears a red broach, its so big and beautiful, you couldn't miss it." She handed me the music box. "Hold on... Don't you have a sister?" I inquired "No, I don't. Why do you ask?" "No reason." Then who was that other girl who I gave the ribbon to on the previous cycles?

Now to get the rest.

After leading everyone who was sane to the cathedral ward (excluding the man from the woods.) And removing the tainted blood from them, I began to wonder, how did this place get stuck in a time loop? Did the great ones do it for entertainment? Or was it something more powerful?

I had to return to the hunters dream, to get the doll "Hello, good hunter." "Take my hand" I told her "Do you need me to make the blood echos into your strength?" She asked "No, I'm taking you out of this dream" I knew it was possible as long as I wished her to exist. "I am but a doll, why would you care?" "The same reason I still care for humans though I'm not one anymore." I actually understood why the great ones didn't care about humans, it was because to them their lives didn't count for anything. But I WAS human which means I understand them. Ironic, isn't it? Humans can't comprehend the great ones and the great ones can't understand what being human was.

"And exactly what are you going to do?" Gilbert asked "Simple, I'm going to get everyone here out of Yharnam." "Sure or maybe you're just going to kill us." I didn't catch this mans name but he always believed I lied about the safe place. So naturally I told him of Iosefkas Clinic and, low and behold, he showed up here. "You can remain if you wish but you will perish if you do" I told him bluntly. "Now everyone gather around the lamp." I started to rip a hole in space and time. A pitch black hole opened below everyone "I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO KILL US!" The man shouted. We all started sinking in to it. "Damned outsider!" Sure go ahead and believe what you will, you will see soon.

There was nothing to them, to me however I knew that we were being carried out. A sunset was going on the hill. An odd looking city was in the distance as well as a queer looking road, it was black and gray with yellow and white lines running along it. "What? What happened?" Gilbert was looking around. Everyone was still together, which was good. "We are outside Yharnam." We were but something didn't seem right. "Sure we are. Or maybe we're dead!" "Enough! If you want to die so bad I'll be happy to oblige you." The old woman was kinder than she let on, though she could get on your nerves. "Mister hunter, what are we going to do now?" I hadn't the slightest idea. "What is that?"  Eileen pointed to strange metal carriage with a large metal box of some sort that wasn't being pulled by horses.

I managed to get the attention of the driver. "What you people going to a costume party? Those are some weird clothes you got on." "No, we aren't going to any event" I told him. "How long would it take to get to that city with this carriage?" "This is a truck. And a couple hours, why you people need a ride?"  
"...yes, yes we do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic knowledge doesn't count for much where cosmic rules don't apply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got writers block for a pastel moon, so have more of this even though it will probably make my already bad fanfic worse!

"So...why were you folks on the side of the road anyway?" I had found the fact that we were riding in a horseless carriage as well as the scenery passing by to be so distracting. "Its a long and... odd story" I responded after a few seconds. Everyone else was much too distracted. "Trust me, in this world there isn't much that surprises me or anyone else for that matter." The man said with a smile. "Especially considering who I deliver for." He continued. "Its just..." I hesitated "so hard to explain." I really had no way to explain it to him, other then trying to explain what I learned when I became the Moon Presence, which no mortal person could understand. "Hey if you don't want to say its fine. Though from the way your friends are acting, you guys obviously aren't from around here." I let out a breath. 

We arrived at the city, it was so much bigger than Yharnm. Most of the buildings as tall as the towers there, all made from glass and metal. Signs displayed what I assumed were services, there was a large window on one of the buildings. It had people moving around with things in their hands, they were much larger than normal. Almost as big as the...truck? We were riding in.

"Okay, here is my stop." He drove into a large building with an ornate fountain in the front. Large letters formed the word 'S.E.I.Z.E.' above what I assumed was the entrance. We pulled into a large area underground where more horseless carriages were, people approaching opening the back. "Hey, Leon!" A man in a white coat walked up to him as we all got out. "You're five minutes late, Jack" he stopped and looked me up and down. "Who is this?" Leon asked "I found them on the side of the road. They needed a lift and uh..." He started whispering so quietly I could barely hear him. "I think we might have a Code: Safeguard here..." The man looked at me and looking like he was contemplating something. "...Alright, I'll inform Hiricx." He said. "Hello, my name is Leon. Welcome to S.E.I.Z.E, if you all will follow me please." 

I honestly had no idea whether I should trust this man. I may have cosmic knowledge but I can't read minds. However, I felt like more would be explained if we followed "What should we do?" Alfred asked "...let's follow him for now. Not like we have much of a choice if we want to find out what's going on." We proceeded to a large auditorium with a counter in the middle. A pale blue girl sat in a chair. Leon pointed to a large section of chairs "If you would take a seat, the lady at the counter will show you where to go when its time." He said before walking and getting into another metal box. Its doors closed and it started moving upward. 

Most didn't sit, instead moving around the large area looking at anything that caught their interest. Most were captivated with the magic windows where people were announcing various things. I decided to see if the girl at the counter could give any information to me. "Excuse me, madam" I was hesitant because this girl was human yet at the same time not. "Could you tell me who we're supposed to meet." She didn't say anything. "Sorry about her, she's not exactly the talkative type" I heard a voice coming from somewhere. I looked around. "Down here." I looked on the counter. Where a mouth (just teeth, a tongue, and gums) was...sitting? 

"Cherrio, how are you this fine evening?" I just stood there. Whatever this is, I have NO knowledge of it, but how?! "Her name is Gingiva, you can call me Chatterteeth though that's what my species is called so its not exactly a very unique name..." I regained enough composer to talk. "Uh..oh... My name is Leid..." A ringing was coming from a black box. The girl picked something on it up, I could hear a voice though not what it saying. She placed it down then made some symbols with her hands. "Looks like the boss is ready for you. He said he wants to see you alone, see that thing over there? Walk inside and there will be buttons with numbers on them. Push the one labeled fifty." Chatterteeth stated. I looked at the thing Leon walked into earlier. I started walking toward it. "Oh and welcome to The Void."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.E.I.Z.E. is a placeholder name I hope I come up with something better... And I do not own Gengiva it is owned by myformerselves. Go play the actual rpgmaker game. Its pretty good if you like drug trip games. I'll even provide a link cause I'm nice like that.
> 
> https://rpgmaker.net/games/4427/


End file.
